


like ooh-ahh except the zombies are serious

by irenephobia



Series: Twice music video oneshots [1]
Category: Like OOH-AHH - Twice (Music Video), TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff & Angst, Heavy Angst, In later chapters - Freeform, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, Pre-Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenephobia/pseuds/irenephobia
Summary: You can only get so far being a high school student in the zombie apocalypse.





	like ooh-ahh except the zombies are serious

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii,,,,I need to stop writing bad fics but um here's ooh ahh but the zombies are real

jihyo is at the gym tired of being made fun of constantly for her weight she decides it makes sense to do something about it she grabs her iPod and plugs her ear plugs in and runs on the treadmill jihyo looks to her side the guy next to her is dying coughing and screaming she looks at him scared afraid this sort of stuff can only happen in movies right? suddenly his skin changes a weird green blueish coloration jihyo screams and runs dropping her stuff in the process she makes it into a shop and breaks down in the bathroom crying they're all gonna die she rings up momo sobbing "hey ji! what's up?" momo says in her usual happy voice "I just" hiccup "saw a real life zombie!" she almost screamed covering her mouth "those don't exist ji I'll help you with this sudden fear where you at?" momo asked "jeongyeon's store" she muttered and then it all went black.


End file.
